fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hikari x Nian
Characters Hikari © Windwarrior234 Nian © amanda2324 Support Support Level C Nian: *playing his panflute while he skips down the street* Hikari: *hears the flute and turns at the sound* Such a lovely melody...I wonder who's playing it. Nian: *finishes the melody and then begins playing another one, dancing about* Hikari: *joins the crowd that's watching him with a warm smile* Nian: *didn't realize that there was a crowd watching him, but when he saw them, he continued playing the song until it was finished* Hikari: *claps with the crowd once it's over* Bravo! Bravo! Nian: *blushes, dipping his head in a polite bowing fashion* Thank you... Hikari: *decides to strike up conversation with him onces the crowd breaks up* That was quite the performance, especially for someone so young! Nian: Heh, thanks... my grandmother taught me a lot. Hikari: *smiles* She taught you well. You must enjoy performing for people. Nian: *nods* Yes, I do... I still get stage fright sometimes, though. Hikari: That's natural, though; I know I would if I were up there performing in front of a big group of people. Nian: *nods* Yes, I suppose so. So do you play music? Hikari: Oh, no, not really....I do sing a little though.... Nian: Really? Would you sing for me sometime? I could play for you with my panflute, if you'd feel more comfortable with that. Hikari: Sure, I wouldn't mind singing a little for you sometime. Nian: Okay, thanks! I'm Nian, by the way. Hikari: *bashfully* Oh, yes, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Hikari; it's nice to meet you, Nian. Nian: The pleasure is mine! So, Miss Hikari, what are you doing today? Hikari: I was just out in town getting some groceries for my mercenary troop when I happened upon your song. Nian: Oh, okay! Mind if I help you? Hikari: Well, if you want to. I don't want to keep you from your parents or anything. Nian: I don't know where my parents are. I had lived with my grandmother, but she let me go out to travel. She wants me to socialize, make friends, see new places; I wanted her to come, but she said she couldn't. Hikari: Oh...I'm sorry. Well, you're free to come along, then. Nian: *grins* Thanks, Hikari. I can play something as we go along, if you'd like. Hikari: *smiles and giggles a little* Sure, that would be lovely! Nian: Okay! *begins to play a cheerful tune* End Support Level C Support Level B Hikari: *holding some groceries* Thank you for your help, Nian. Nian: *carrying a few groceries himself* It was no trouble, Miss Hikari. Hikari: You know, you didn't have to carry them.... Nian: *shrugs* It's okay, I don't mind. ^-^ Hikari: If you say so... Nian: You said you were in a mercenary guild - how many people are there? Hikari: I work with only three other people, but we still manage to get the job done. Nian: Wow, that sounds like it'd be a nice little group. Do you get a lot of missions and stuff? Hikari: We get out fair share of missions, yes. Nian: Do you have a healer in the group? I bet some missions can be really dangerous. Hikari: *nods* Our friend Keiko can use healing artes and can heal without staves, which is strange. I think she might be a spirit charmer. Nian: What's a spirit charmer? Hikari: A spirit charmer is a person who makes a pact with the spirits in order to use special powers that they otherwise couldn't have. Nian: Ooohhh... wouldn't Keiko tell you if that's what she was? Hikari: She's kinda shy about it. There's a chance that the spirits made the pact with her instead, so she may not even know about it. Nian: Oh, okay. She sounds like a nice person, though. Hikari: I'm not sure she's even capable of being mean to someone! *giggles* Nian: *grins* I've yet to meet a healer who is violent, really... but then again, I haven't met many healers at all. Hikari: The closest I can think of would be my friend Izumi. *giggles* She won't hesitate to hit someone with her stave if she's mad! Nian: *blinks* Hm, she sounds like an interesting person. Hikari: I suppose you could consider her that....to me, she's just...Izumi. *giggles* Nian: *grins* Is she in your mercenary group, too? Hikari: I've asked her to join, but she hasn't decided yet. Nian: Well, I've heard mercenary life is pretty dangerous... Hikari: It can be at times....but that's why we take care of each other. Nian: *nods* That's good... I've never heard of a one-man mercenary team who lasted very long fighting on his own. Hikari: *giggles* That's because those are the people who end up getting themselves killed. Dead men tell no tales. Nian: *nods* Yes, you're right. Hikari: Have you ever been in battle before? Nian: One time, yes. Some mercenaries asked me to work with them for the day, and they got into a fight with another group. Hikari: Oh, I hope you weren't hurt! Nian: *shakes head* No, I wasn't. The leader of the group protected me. ^-^ Hikari: *smiles* That's good. I hate to see young kids on the battlefield.... Nian: *nods* Yes, but I like to be of help... I'm sure one day I'll get another chance. Hikari: *thinks for a moment* Hmm.....well, if you would like another chance, then perhaps you could travel with us? Nian: ...really? I mean, if you want me too, sure, I'll do what I can! Hikari: I don't want you to feel obligated, though. Being a mercenary can be dangerous. Nian: *nods* Yes, but so is being out by yourself when you can't fight. Hikari: Ah, touche....alright then, looks like you deserve a welcoming! C'mon, I'll introduce you to the others! Nian: *smiles and nods* Okay! End Support Level B Support Level A Hikari: *smiling* i'm glad everyone seems to like you, Nian! Nian: *blushes, grinning* Heh, thanks... my grandmother always told me to be friendly. Hikari: Wise advice. Like the old saying goes, "a friendly heart can win the toughest battles." Nian: My grandmother said that all of the time! Hikari: *laughs* Then I must be old-fashioned! Nian: *blinks* What do you mean? Hikari: Well, apparently I act a lot like your grandmother, so I must be a bit more mature than most people. Nian: Yes, that could be it. I wouldn't doubt it; you're very nice and smart, like grandmother. Hikari: I understand you mean well, it's merely a bit strange to be compared to someone's grandmother *chuckles a little* Nian: *grins* I suppose I can see why... but I think it's a good thing to be like my grandmother. Hikari: She sounds like a very nice woman. Nian: Perhaps I could take you to meet her sometime? I'm sure she'd like you, and the others of your group, too. Hikari: I'm sure a visit would be a nice. I'll talk with the others about it. Nian: ^-^ Okay! So, what would you like to do now? Hikari: Well, it's getting late, and we don't have anything to do back in town....why don't we make a little music? Nian: Yeah, it'll be fun! You have any tunes in mind you want to hear? Hikari: *thinks for a moment* Do you happen to know the melody to the song "People Will Say We're in Love?" Nian: *thinks for a moment* Yes, I do believe I've heard that one. *plays a little bit for her* Is that it? Hikari: *nods* Yes, that's the one! It's really a happy tune. Nian: *nods, grinning* Yes, it is! It's been awhile, but I'm sure I'll remember after a few play throughs. Hikari: *nods* You can practice it for a moment until you get a feel for it. Nian: *nods and runs the song through a few times until he gets it* Okay, I think I have all of the notes correct. Hikari: *nods* Right; let's give it a go, then! ^.^ Nian: *nods in reply, and then begins to play* Hikari: *begins to sing the melody* Don't throw bouquets at me. Don't praise my charm too much. Don't laugh at my jokes too much. People will say we're in love! Nian: *begins to dance about while he continues to play his panflute* Hikari: *she keeps singing as the song continues and nears the end* Sweetheart, they're suspecting things! People will say, oh people will say, oohh people will say we're in love! Nian: *finishes the song and then smiles* Wow, you sing very well, Hikari! Hikari: *blushes a bit bashfully, but smiles* Oh, well, thank you! But they say that a singer is only as good as the music that's been played! Nian: Oh, I don't know about that... I'm pretty sure you'd still sound pretty even if no one was playing. Hikari: *giggles a bit* Thank you! I'm glad you liked it so much! Nian: You're welcome, Hikari. Have you ever sang for the others? Hikari: There was this one occasion that I did a duet with Takeru...it was for his brother's birthday about two years ago. Nian: Oh, well that was nice... he's the one who acts like he really likes you, right? Hikari: *blushes a bright red* I-I suppose so.... Nian: *cringes* Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to embaress you... Hikari: *giggles* It's okay; you're actually not too far off with your guess, either. Nian: *blinks, looking up at her* So you like him, too? Hikari: *blushing a bit* It's a relatively new relationship.... Nian: Oh, okay. ^-^ Hikari: I suppose it's a bit obvious to anyone who sees us together...even when we try to keep it hidden. *laughs a bit* Nian: Why do you try to hide it? Hikari: Mostly from my brother; he's very over-protective of me, and I don't want him to freak out on Takeru once he learns of it. Nian: Ohhhh... I see. Don't you think he'd be happy for you? Hikari: With Taichi, it's....more like he'd be worried first, then once he's comfortable with the idea, he won't have any problems. I'm sure he'd rather me be with Takeru than any other guys we know. Nian: *nods* Well, that's good. At least he's thinking of you. Hikari: I suppose I could look at it that way.... Nian: *nods* I don't have any older siblings, but Taichi sounds like a good older brother to have. Hikari: *chuckles* Don't get me wrong, I love my brother. There are just times when his over-protectiveness gets a tad annoying. Nian: *nods again* Yeah, I know what you mean... my grandmother wanted me to go out on my journey alone, because she was worried that she was being over-protective of me. *shrugs* I guess it's just something that happens when someone really loves you. Hikari: Yeah....I guess I should a bit more understanding of my brother's view of things. I mean, I am his only little sister. Nian: So there's only two of you? Hikari: *nods* Yes, it's just us. My father is still alive, but my mother....well.... Nian: ...I'm sorry... Hikari: It's not your fault....that man posing as a noble is the one who killed her.... Nian: ...... Hikari: *concerned* Nian? Nian: Oh, sorry Hikari... I was just thinking. Hikari: About what, if you don't mind my asking? Nian: Well, I just... was wondering how I would feel if someone killed my grandmother... Hikari: Be thankful that hasn't happened. That's...all I have to say about it. Nian: *nods* Yes, all right... Hikari: I'm sorry if I was a bit blunt, but it's....not something I like to talk about..... Nian: Yeah, I understand... I can't fathom what it must be like, to have a mother and then lose her. Hikari: You never knew your parents? Nian: *shakes his head* No... mother gave me up to my grandma, and she returned to her mercenary guild with my father. We haven't received any letters from them or anything like that, so my grandmother assumes the worst. Hikari: Oh....I'm so sorry..... Nian: It's okay, I don't think it's as bad as losing them when you know them... my grandmother, I guess you could say, is like my real mother to me. Hikari: *smiles* I'm glad your grandmother took care of you are the very least. Nian: *smiles* Yeah, me too! I love her dearly... but I know she won't last as long as I would've liked... Hikari: *smiles gently* I'm sure she'll watch over you even after she's gone... Nian: Yes, I'm sure she will, too! Hikari: It's that kind of faith that keeps us going in the end. Don't ever lose it. Nian: I won't, Hikari! End Support Level A Hikari, Spirit's Guide and Nian, Song of the Heart The young Nian joined Hikari and her mercenary troop on many missions, his music and cheerful disposition keeping the morale of his friends going. Eventually, Hikari found the man who murdered her mother and exacted justice on him with the young bard at her side. The two developed a strong bond, and eventually Hikari unofficially adopted Nian as her little brother.